1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joystick, and more particularly to a joystick device configured with a mouse unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joysticks and mice are used in various applications, e.g., for controlling the movement of figures or objects in a video game. When using a computer to play different types of video games, a joystick and a mouse may be used in combination as an operating unit for playing the video games. Such utilization of two separate devices, however, results in an increase in costs for the user, as well as an increase in the space occupied by the operating unit.